


Outfoxed

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, animal companion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Roman’s animal companion is a bit of pain in the butt, but he loves him anyway.. What will that say about his soulmate though?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Outfoxed

Roman huffed, using a short, hard upward exhale to blow a stray lock of hair away from his face. He’d wound up on the floor _again_ , landing on the large pillows he’d started placing in specific spots for necessity. He sat up, a frustrated look on his face as he looked around his apartment. 

It wasn’t that Roman was clumsy - he’d actually have said he was pretty nimble if you asked him, it was just that he had something in his life that seemed determined to give him a hard time. Everyone had an animal companion, one that would lead you to your soulmate. They were meant to embody them, something to give you a hint as to who you were looking for. 

So _apparently_ Roman’s soulmate was an asshole who was too clever for his own good, and wanted him to be late meeting his friend at the animal park. 

“Tybalt. Get down, come on. We need to go.” He said sternly, looking around to see where that little rascal had gone off to. It took a couple moments before a familiar pointy snoot peaked out from one of the shelves of the bookcase, followed quickly by that sharp auburn face... And those eyes that said he knew exactly what he was doing. And worst of all? 

The fox bounded out from his spot on the shelf, landing on the table and showing Roman what he held in his mouth. Roman’s watch. He quickly looked down at his wrist, only now noticing it was gone. He groaned, popping to his feet and taking a quick step toward the table. “Tybalt! Give me back my watch!” 

Tybalt snickered, or at least Roman would swear until he was blue in the face that he did. He swore that little rascal laughed at him everytime he manage to outsmart him. Before Roman could reach him, the fox dove right through the surface of the table, scampering off again to evade being caught. 

That was the other thing about animal companions. You didn’t get to pick what or who they were, they just showed up, generally when a person was young enough that they didn’t remember them ever not being there. Many, like Tybalt, were a manageable size, but there was more than a fair share of very large ones as well. Roman had seen wolves, an ostrich, even an alligator once. People were fairly sure it was due to size restrictions that soul companions were able to control whether or not they were corporeal at any given moment. 

Roman would have argued it was strictly so this fox could hide his keys. He and Tybalt had a bit of a.. Rocky relationship at times, but it was generally all in good fun. It was just that this fox loved to play hide and seek.. And keep away.. And tag. And, _unsurprisingly_ , he was far better at all of these games than Roman. 

When Roman got winded he plopped down on the couch and ran his fingers through his long, thick brown hair, trying to get it into some semblance of in place. He kept meaning to get a haircut, but it just seemed to always slip his mind. His hair grew ridiculously fast, it felt like, anyway. So there was only so much point in trying. He let himself slump back against the couch, shutting his eyes and exhaling slowly to try and even his breathing back out. 

Once he opened his eyes, there was Tybalt, perched on the arm of the couch with the watch still in his mouth, looking at him with those piercing eyes like he always did. There was no evidence that animal companions could read your mind or anything.. But Roman wasn’t sure, those eyes definitely looked right through him. He quickly traced over the little markings that Tybalt had around his eyes - he always sort’ve thought it made it seem like he was wearing glasses. The fox then dropped the timepiece on his human companion’s leg, tilting his head and continuing to watch him. 

Roman gave him a bit of a look, but he picked up his watch and put it on before reaching over to give his fox a few scritches behind the ear just like he liked. “Thank you, you little punk. You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?” He said, a bit exasperated, but clearly fond. As much as this sly little fox liked to test him, he still loved him. They were always playing these little games - even if Tybalt had a lot of advantage when they were home. But that was alright, they had fun. And when it wasn’t time for playing, his fox would always curl up on his lap or on his chest and they would just enjoy quiet time together.

The behind the ear scritches evolved into a full on session of loving pets and scratches, Tybalt ending up on his back in Roman’s lap, clearly in heaven. “...You’re such a baby, you know that? Just a baby.” He was fairly sure that almost everything he said to his companion ended in ‘ _you know that?_ ’ simply because ...He really did tend to seem like he already knew. Such was life. 

“Alright, can we go now? We’re supposed to meet up with Patton.” Roman asked, watching as Tybalt rolled back onto his feet and took a long moment to stretch, yawning loudly before scampering up onto Roman’s shoulders so they could go. He of course, rolled his eyes, standing carefully as not to dislodge the big baby who was too good to walk. “...You don’t even fit up there.” He commented, feeling how strangely he draped himself on his shoulders to make it so he fit. 

Tybalt responded with a resounding squeak, which just had Roman reaching up to give him a couple more scritches, and muttering about how he looked like a scarf when he did this, before he got his shoes on and they could finally leave for the park. 

It was a nice day out, a great day to do some people and companion watching. All sorts of people were out enjoying the sun and the fresh air, walking around with all sorts of different unique animals. It was not a very long walk to the park from his apartment, thankfully, and they arrived fairly quickly to meet up with Roman’s best friend Patton. 

They’d been close since they were very young. Even their companions were close. That did always make Roman think about the fact that animal companions would basically never choose to interact with other companions unless their humans were soulmates, and though they hadn’t exactly discussed it.. Roman had always felt like Patton might have been his soulmate too, platonically. He didn’t think there was anything he wouldn’t do for him. 

Despite the fact that they’d been close for so long.. There was still something about seeing Patton’s companion. Roman was never truly prepared for Willy. No one was.

“Ro!” Patton called from the bench, smiling and waving as he approached. 

A huge smile spread across his face as he waved in return and plopped down next to him on the bench. “Hey Pat!” 

“How’ve you two been?” Patton asked, still smiling from ear to ear even though there was an extremely enormous boa constrictor draped around his body. And once Roman had sat down, Tybalt jumped down to the ground and was clearly waiting for his scaly friend to join him. Patton didn’t even react to the fact that he was starting to slither off of him and make a coil on the ground, which Roman’s fox then got snuggled up on. 

“...Good, good. You know, the usual. Sorry we’re late.. We had another extended game of keep away this morning.” Roman said, focusing back on Patton and not on William Snake-speare.

Patton let out a soft laugh, bringing his finger tips to his mouth. “Was it your wallet again?” 

Roman let out a breath of a laugh, shaking his head. “Nah, my watch this time. Sneaky little bugger got it off some how.” 

“I swear, he is just the smartest little guy. Aren’t you, Tybby?” Patton smiled, turning to coo at the fox. Tybalt made the closest thing he could to a coo in return before burrowing his head back down into his scaly little bed. 

The fox’s companion huffed, shaking his head. “You’re the only one he likes, I swear.” 

Patton just laughed a bit more before they began to catch up, talking about anything and everything that had happened since they last met - even though it had been less than two days since they’d last seen one another. 

Eventually they did have to leave the park, but not before planning to get dinner the next day - of course, and then leaving with a parting hug. 

Roman had decided to take the long way home, there was a place where Tybalt loved to get treats from, and he decided he’d treat the little rascal. Animal companions didn’t need to eat, but it didn’t mean they didn’t like to from time to time. 

As they went, Roman noticed that Tybalt was starting to get antsy. He was moving around a lot, wiggling and looking around from his spot on Roman’s shoulders. “Tyb, you need to chill. We’re gonna grab your favorite and then head home. You’re alright.” Roman said, reaching up to provide yet more scritches. 

But it wasn’t working. The fox was still weirdly on edge. Roman swore it felt like it was just always something with his companion. He was a particular little weirdo, but he did what he could. The human was a bit surprised when Tybalt started to tap his shoulder with one of his paws, getting him to pause and turn to look at him. 

He opened his mouth to ask what the fox’s major malfunction was, but he was immediately very distracted by what he saw. On the opposite sidewalk, there was a man sitting and reading a book. He wasn’t sitting on a bench, however. Not a chair, or any kind of furniture. He was sitting on a lion, and he wasn’t even riding it as though it were a horse. He was literally sitting as casually as one would on a bench, legs crossed at the ankles and not even reacting to the fact that the lion was taking him wherever he pleased. 

Roman had to stare in shock for several seconds, and it was during that time that Tybalt let out an impressive shriek toward the two. The lion turned his head to see them, pausing in his tracks and staring them down. What happened next went far too quickly for Roman to process, as Tybalt dove down from his shoulders and began to run across the street, while the lion gave a swift shake of his backside to gracefully slide the rider to his feet. Only then did the man reading the book actually look up, but by the time he did, the lion had already taken off for Roman at high speed. 

The next thing Roman knew, he was on his back in the grass with an entire lion nuzzling his face against him. He was rubbing against him like a house cat would, rolling and pressing himself against him. The human beneath the large cat was still in shock, it taking several seconds for him to reach up and start instinctively giving this massive cat some scritches. He seemed to like it, leaning into what he was doing, Roman still in disbelief as he stared at his hand disappearing into that huge mane. 

He laid there for a moment beneath the lion, until he heard a cool, stern voice from above him. 

“Hermes.” 

The lion immediately left Roman, him looking up and to the side to see that the man who’d been reading was now standing over him, the lion - Hermes, apparently, sitting beside him. Roman then noticed Tybalt, held in the man’s arms and rubbing against him fondly. 

The first thing that popped into Roman’s head was actually ‘ _traitor_ ,’ and then he finally put together what this all meant. He got to his feet as fluidly as he could, standing and looking at the man beside him more closely. 

Roman was built broad and strong, with long thick hair.. He realized that looking at this lion, it did make a certain amount of sense. 

The man before him had auburn hair and piercing eyes behind square glasses, all of his features sharp enough to cut glass. 

“...Hello there.” Roman said, a bit awkwardly. 

“Hello. My soulmate, I presume?” He responded, nodding down to the fox in his arms. 

“I’d say so. I’m Roman. And this is Tybalt.” 

“Logan. And Hermes.” 

“...We were just on our way to go get a bite to eat, did you want to come with us? We can talk a bit?” Roman offered. 

Logan nodded, turning so they could walk off side by side, them beginning to get to know each other as they went.

Roman and Logan got along well, even if they did realize quickly from being together why the clever fox and the dramatic lion were the way they were. But beyond that, Roman never really understood why Logan was represented by this sly little fox. He, himself, was large, loud, and dramatic. And with all that gorgeous hair. But besides how he could sort’ve see the fox resemblance, there wasn’t quite as much of a connection between Logan and the animal. 

Or so he thought. 

It was only about two weeks before Roman went into his closet to grab a shirt and found that every single one of his jackets was missing. ...Oh that sly little fox.


End file.
